1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication system, a communication setup method, and a terminal device in the communication system.
2. Related Art
Communication technologies enabling communication between devices have advanced significantly, and many different kinds of devices now come with many different kinds of communication functions. See, for example, Japanese translation of PCT international application JP-T-2012-523727. Near-field communication using contactless tags such as described in JP-T-2012-523727 enables communication without a complicated setup process. Conventional communication methods with advanced communication capabilities, on the other hand, require the user to specify certain communication related settings, such as identifying the party or the address with which to communicate. Considering the difficult of setting the device name or device ID of the other party, or setting the wireless address and passwords for communication between devices, JP-A-2004-86492, for example, discloses a method of assisting making these settings. The method of JP-A-2004-86492 extracts communication parameters from an image taken with a camera to configure the communication interface.
The method of JP-A-2004-86492, however, requires the device using the method to have a camera, and cannot be used in devices that do not have a camera or similar imaging means. In addition, when checking that operation using the communication function is actually possible after communication is set up requires operating the devices that communicate. Configuring communication in a device with limited input functions and checking operation after communication is set up is therefore not easy compared with setting up a device having many functions.